In The Woods
by Jillian of Lore
Summary: What happens when Rogue runs into the woods broken? Will she be repaired? Bad summery I know T T check it out not long at all and you might like it  -  A ROMY oneshot fluff X3 rated for a tincy wincy bit of language and a little smexyness ;  R


The night air was nipping at her nose and ears; the blanket of freshly fallen snow was beautiful and untouched, except for the part where some tiny bird scuffed it up with its little talons. She looked up and saw millions of stars glowing brilliantly in the dark, cloudless sky.

But none of the wonders of nature changed the fact that she was in the woods, alone and lost.

"You had to go to the woods?"She whispered to herself. "You couldn't just mope around the mansion like normal people?"

She started walking again, hopeing that movement would keep her warm, but that idea failed once she realized that a hoodie and jeans weren't going to keep her from the cold, no matter how much she walked.

So, admitting defeat to the fierce cold of winter, she sat down on a tree-stump, not caring that her rear was getting wet and freezing. 'Mabbe Ah'll freeze ta death… That'll be nice, noone can bother meh when Ah'm dead' she thought.

But when she heard her own thoughts she realized how pathetic she sounded she put her head in her hands and screamed "Why did Ah do this?"

Then she remembered;

_"Rogue?"asked Jean ''We're all going out to the hills to watch the fire-works… Are you going?"_

_"Nah, Ah'm just gona say here… Ah can watch them through mah window…" She answered. Rogue picked up her book and added ''Also, Ahm at ah really good part.''_

_''Are you sure? New Years only happens well… once a year." Jean said with a forced smile._

_''Ah'll be fine.'' Rogue picked up and book and went back to reading._

_Jean sighed and left, gently closing the door behind her. Rogue could hear Jean say something about 'trying ' to someone. Then Kitty phased through the door._

_"Rogue!" she shouted "Stop moping around! It's like, New Years! You have to come with us! It'll like, be fun!" And then she added "And you really need some fun…"_

_"What is that suppost'ta mean?" Rogue asked, dropping her book on the side table._

_''You know. Like, you are always depressed… Your always want to be alone, and like, sometimes we wonder if its cause of your powers or you just like to be miserable.''_

_To Rogue those words felt like a puch in the gut, 'They don't understand! They couldn't! They don't know what it's like to go through life not able to have a proper first kiss!' she thought. She balled her hands up and said through her teeth "You don't know anything about it! Ah can't touch anyone without hurting them! Ah can't eva make skin to skink contact! So until you get mah powers, you can't say shit!"_

_Kitty stood there for a moment, and then speaking without thinking said "Is this about not being able to kiss anyone at midnight?"_

_At that point Rogue couldn't stand it, without even taking her jacket or putting or proper winter boots, she ran out of the mansions back door heading towards the forest 'No one can understand!' she shouted in her mind._

_She only stopped when the mansion was a tiny spot in the distance, then the fireworks went…_

_"Happy New Year." She whispered to herself, then kept walking_.

After a while of thinking, Rogue realized that she was jealous of Kitty and Lance, of Jean and Scott, of Kurt and Amanda, because they all could get kissed at midnight, while all she could get was a hug.

''It's not fair!" She half sobbed.

"What's not fair, chere?"

The voice made Rogue jump, then she realized who it was, the smell of rum and cigarettes (even though he was still under-aged) mixed with some typed of spices gave him away.

"Gambit? What are you doing here?" She asked.

He smiled her favorite crooked smile and said ''I want to be with you, chere." He came closer to her, he was wearing his usual trench coat and boots, his back tee-shirt accenting his muscles perfectly, then he asked again "So, what isn't fair?"

Rogue's stomach felt a little lighter and she didn't feel quite as depressed as she did just a few seconds ago, but she still felt sad enough to cry, and through tears she said ''Ah can neva make skin to skin contact with anyone, Ah'll neva have proper first kiss, Ahm freezing and mah ass is freezing _and_ wet!"

He smiled again and put his hand out for rogue to take, after a second of hesitation she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Now chere, for being cold I can help." he put and his coat around her.

"But… You'll get cold." She objected trying to shrug the coat off but he didn't let her.

"Now, as for your ass…" he said with a grin that made Rogues keens weak ''I can help but… you must let my hands… wander.''

Rogue said nothing; her heart was beating so hard she was surprised that it didn't scare the forests' wild life.

Remy put his arms around Rogue, first rubbing her lower back then moving down. She could feel him give off small amounts of energy that warmed and dried her. Soon his hands where massaging her bum, normaly she would feel embarrassed but this day, this night made the embarrassment fade and turn into something else…

"Done" he whispered in her ear, then she realized that was really, truly hugging him and her head was in his shoulder.

She pulled away and stammered a 'thank you'.

He smiled once more and pulled her back.

"Chere, don't pull away… I 'avent helped you with your two other problems"

"But, how can-'' she was cut off by Remy kissing her passionately.

For a moment she wanted to go on with the kiss, but then she felt his memories coming into her head and she pulled away.

"You can't do that! You'll get hurt! Ah could have hurt you…" his taste was still on her lips and it took everything she had not to jump back into his arms

"Rogue, I thought about dis… and I'll ignore the pain fo'you… fo'us."

"Remy…"Rogue was almost crying, of happiness of sadness maybe frustration, she didn't know "what us? We barley know each other… "

''I kno' dat I never felt dis way" he took her hand in his ''I kno' that in de short amount o'time it I knew you, I feel like I knew you fo'years," he wrapped his free arm around her waist ''I kno' dat I love you, chere."

Again, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She was half laughing and half crying when she pulled away and said "What the hell will I tell Logan?"

~~~_fin_~~~

what do ya think? too sappy commpent!

not my best but what eva!

love ya guysss! ~~3


End file.
